dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SCARABALPHA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Da Chimp96/Bowhole or slime hill? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 18:35, July 17, 2012 Hi Hi :3 Gladiator Ayan (talk) 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo--SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC)SCARAB What'cha doing on your Dragon Quest IX? Gladiator Ayan (talk) 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm going around to the different grotto bosses and trying to get their 2% drops. It's slow, but good for levels and getting equipment. --SCARAB (PS, how do you get the talk page to put in your username? I thought it was automatic, but it's not appearing >__<) hi scar! ^ FlareRyan. Okay, to get the 2% drops easier (raises it to 15%), you have to go to the Gortress, heal, and then you have to go in a grotto IN THE GITTISH EMPIRE. I've done it before but your game might freeze somewhere on a 7th floor. Anyway, that's how I got the Legendary equipment. And for the signature thing, just put 4 ~'s or you can click "signature" on the text editor. And on DQIX I'm trying to max out my defense with Seeds of Defence but it's super hard. Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, both on the drops and on the signature thing! SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem! By the way, I want you to make a protectorate avatar. I wanna see what you can think of. The protectorate avatar is the '"Y U NO LISTEN" - Atlas' thingy. And which Legacy boss maps do you have? I have Dragonlord, Baramos, Estark, and Malroth. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 10:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) As for the protectorate avatar, I'm currently in the process of figureing out what I'll do for it, so expect one soon! As for the maps: Baramos, Malroth, Mortamor, Orgodemir, and Murdaw. There all pretty low levels though cuz' i'm trying to get all their treasure. SCARABALPHA (talk) 18:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Interestingly enough, by the time Baramos was at level 13, I had already gotten the Silver Orb and the Alihian Boots. But I'm bragging....anyway, what legendary equipment do you have? And for the PA, I suggest something with Upover. I'm making another PA anyway. With Upover. Or Gleeba. Or Angel Falls...or maybe Stornway...Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 13:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) For the legendary, I've got Immortal trousers (second form, I think thats what they're called), Diana Gauntlets, and I have locations for hero boots, psyche swiper and blessed helm (that is legendary right?). I'm leveling up a thief, and (her coup de grace has really come in handy) i'm working on the ones I know the location of. SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) That's all legendary yeah. The pants, boots, shield, and hat right? I'm dumb with this stuff. Anyway I loved your PA! Well done! Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 14:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks SCARABALPHA (talk) 19:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) That's all you want to say? You are a cruel person. BTW do you know how I can get a lower level map like around 10-30? Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 08:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC)